


Fluffy pancakes and OTPs

by Greye



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechole ships Supercorp, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greye/pseuds/Greye
Summary: Beca is making pancakes.  Chloe is catching up on Supergirl.  An unfortunate discovery about the new direction of the show.  Who's really the OTP here?  Made for International Fanworks Day 2018.





	Fluffy pancakes and OTPs

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting on my Bella/Rosalie fic...I'm sorry! I saw it was Fanworks Day and this idea popped into my head. Don't worry, I'm working on your chapter too. Supercorp really is my OTP, but I also happen to love Bechloe. Warning, this is VERY fluffy.

" _No_!"

  
Beca smirked at the dramatic, husky exclamation in the living room. "I told you!" She called over her shoulder, eyes still focused on the batter she was whisking. It was only 7am, and while normally Beca would be incredibly irritable to be up at this time of day, Chloe was just too cute sulking on the couch for her to feel anything but amused.  And for the first time in ages, her favorite person had a day off from work.

  
"This is so...aca- _awful_!" Chloe tossed her flaming hair over a shoulder and glared at the offending TV, snatching up the remote and pausing on literally the grossest part of the episode - the kiss between James and Lena.

  
Beca half chuckled and half groaned at the far over-used term leftover from their Bella days. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe rise from the couch and flounce across the room to the kitchen. Their condo had an open floor plan which Beca enjoyed -- it allowed her to keep an eye on Chloe wherever she was, for the most part. And Chloe-watching was her favorite past time. Apart, of course, from their favorite shared past time of watching _Supergirl_.

  
Deftly, Beca poured small cups of batter onto the wide pancake skillet and turned around, utterly charmed by the crossed arms and pouty face of her wife. Not that she would let on that easily that she found Chloe so cute. Beca restrained her squeal for inside and merely raised an eyebrow. "Well what did you really expect? Alex already came out as gay - as if any producer in their right minds would risk turning two major characters gay, let alone the biggest character on the show who also happens to be a famous superhero." Her tone turned sarcastic. "Can't risk offending too many viewers."

  
Chloe let out an impatient whine when Beca turned back around to flip the pancakes and turn the heat down a little. "I mean," said the red head, "I love Sanvers, I really do, but now that Maggie is gone I just..." She threw her hands up in frustration or despair, Beca wasn't sure which as she caught the motion when she turned around again, a plate of perfect, light, fluffy pancakes ready.

  
Sighing slightly, Beca set the plate down on the counter. She didn't think they'd be enjoying them anytime soon. Not until Chloe got this out of her system. Though, if she was honest, Beca had been equally devastated when the not-so-subtle hints about Lena and James proved to be true. She'd just had a little more time to adjust to it. Chloe, on the other hand, had been stuck at the hospital working back to back graveyard overtime shifts to compensate for an inadequate nursing staff, and had been too exhausted to watch when the episode came out a few days ago.

  
Now she looked closer at the tired shadows beneath her wife's eyes, the lines that had grown a little more pronounced at the corners of her lips, and she felt her sarcasm ebb away. Pancakes forgotten, she stepped into Chloe's space and slipped her arms around her comfortingly.

  
"I know." Beca said softly. "Supercorp is the ultimate OTP. The onscreen chemistry alone is electric, and it sucks that the writers and producers decided stick it to us for shipping them by dropping James on Lena." They both suddenly winced at her poor choice of words. Chloe dropped her head forward onto Beca's shoulder and let out a low hum of discontent. Now Beca knew that this particular reaction was at least partially due to fatigue and stress. So she lowered her voice further and smiled faintly to herself as Chloe leaned into her. "But there is one OTP that will live on forever, and there's nothing the stupid writers of _Supergirl_ can do to change it. This OTP just happens to be the real deal." Chloe pulled back to look at Beca quizzically.

  
Instead of responding immediately, Beca smirked and promptly swept Chloe off her feet. A shriek of surprise escaped the red-head's lips as she instinctively flung her arms around Beca's neck and clung to her. The smirk on Beca's face became a proud grin as she carried Chloe off successfully through the kitchen and back into the living room to finish the episode. "We're the best OTP of course. Bechloe. Didn't you know? And nothing can bring us apart."

  
Chloe was beaming up at her and Beca felt her heart swell in response.  It was so worth ditching her usual cynicism for that smile. "You goof." Chloe said fondly, pulling herself up a little to meet Beca's lips in a sweet kiss. "Guess those workouts paid off." Beca's heart flipped like a pancake as it always did when Chloe kissed her, and she stumbled a little. Fortunately, the couch was there to catch them both. The women giggled as they got themselves cuddled together on the couch, pancakes still forgotten on the counter. Just before Beca clicked "play", Chloe turned to her and smiled, eyes full of love. "You're right," she said, "Who cares anyway? _You're_ my Supergirl."

  
Beca played it off for the cheesy line it was, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.  And hey, she thought, at least there was always fanfiction.


End file.
